gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Williams
Sarah Elizabeth Paige Williams 'is a member of Prospero. Once a young, highly skilled, and highly successful field agent, she was due a promotion to the rank of Senior Special Agent until she relegated to receptionist duties by order of The Custodian after the failure of OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE. She became close friends with CJ during the Advent of the Myths, and the two of them worked closely together to discover the truth about what was going on. Biography Background Sarah was born on July 7th 1970 to parents Dale Williams and Paige Williams in Queens, San Fierro. She performed exceptionally well in her education, and was headhunted into an FBI recruitment drive as a result of her educational and physical abilities. In 1988, at the personal request of The Custodian, she transferred to Prospero to perform as a field agent. She shortly befriended, and became close friends with, Agent Katie Downes. Career with Prospero After transferring to Prospero, she was sent on numerous operations involving the retrieval of objects believed to be anomalous in nature as per her assigned speciality. Her skill and experience lead to her being promptly promoted to the rank of Special Agent. Catching the Serial Killer In 1989, a case involving multiple abductions in the Bone County region was passed on to Prospero by the FBI due to the suspected anomalous nature of the case. Sarah and Agent Jack Hunter were assigned to the case. After comprehensive investigation, they tracked the suspected individual to a house in Tierra Robada. As they surveyed the property, they sighted the subject leaving in a red Bobcat. In their pursuit of the subject they lost visual on him, however they regained it shortly after and tracked him to the Mass Grave near El Castillo Del Diablo. Sarah and Jack attempted to apprehend the subject. However, as he began to open fire, Sarah and Jack had no choice but to neutralise him, with Sarah being the one to deliver the killing shot. Following this operation, Sarah and Jack were assigned as official partners, and sometime later entered into a relationship with one another. Death of Katie Downes Shortly before OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE, Katie spoke with Sarah and told her that she was off to attend "a meeting with The Custodian". Katie never returned from his meeting, and was reported missing and then later dead on an operation a hundred miles away from Prospero H.Q. Sarah, naturally, was extremely suspicious, and this act served only to spark her distrust towards The Custodian. OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE ''Main Article: OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE In 1994, Sarah and Jack were assigned to a special operation directly by The Custodian himself, in lieu of their excellent track record, their specialty in retrieving anomalous objects through infiltration, and the trust he held in both of them. In fact, he held Sarah in such a high regard that he had already drawn up the paperwork for her promotion to Senior Special Agent in the days following the mission. He assigned them to retrieve an object being held by an outside organisation. This object was believed to have healing properties, and as such of great interest and importance to The Custodian. The operation ended in a colossal failure, resulting not only in the destruction of the target object, but also the death of Jack. Sarah was distraught, blaming herself for the failure of the operation and the death of her partner. In tune, The Custodian was fuming. He reassigned her as Prospero H.Q.s receptionist, and permanently removed her from all future field operations as punishment. Sarah became highly depressed in the year following, and even entertained the notion of suicide at some points. Advent of the Myths On The Trail Sarah provided assistance to CJ, who was attempting to locate Eve Matthews around The Panopticon. CJ needed someone to hack into nearby cameras, a service which Sarah was able to provide. She then pointed him in the direction of Whetstone, and later the Shady Creeks cabin. Later on, CJ discussed with her his findings that Agents were recovering the remains of myths after they had been eliminated, and transporting them to an unknown location. The two agreed to keep what they knew to themselves for the meantime, and Sarah thought up a course of action: She'd supply CJ with a tracking device prototype, and then he'd plant it on the next myth he eliminates so that they can see where it's taken. Confronting The Custodian After learning of The Custodians corrupt intentions from CJ, she decides to join him in appehending The Custodian. The two of them fight through a dozen Agents loyal to him, before finally reaching the top floor. As they confront him, more loyal Agents flank them from the stairwell, allowing The Custodian to escape to the roof. Sarah and CJ eventually get up there, but not before he departs in his personal helicopter. As they decide what to do, CJ receives a call from Eve, who tells him that she's found the source of the myths. Recognising the need to tackle both, CJ tells Sarah to track The Custodian by any possible means, and that he will join her when he's stopped the myths. Showdown at Satellite Site Omega Agreeing to CJ's plan, Sarah tracked The Custodian to a remote facility known as Satellite Site Omega. She then waited around, confirming that he was still inside, until CJ arrived. When CJ arrived, they began to move into the facility, cautiously sweeping through. As they did, they came across Agents Carter and Davis, who moved forwards to meet them. The two groups discussed their reluctance at what had to happen next, but accepted there was no other option. They then began to fight, and in the ensuing battle, Davis was killed, and Carter was mortally wounded. With no way to help him, and Carter himself demanding that they finish him, CJ ended his suffering with a bullet to the head. Continuing further into the facility, the two of them found The Custodian in a corridor, staring through a pane of glass. At gun point, they confronted him, demanding answers for what he'd done. Sarah began to realise what was going on after looking through the glass window, however CJ was too angry to do so. Eventually CJ looked too, and The Custodian explained that they were looking at his daughter, Kylie, who was 13 and suffering from terminal cancer with only a few weeks left to live. Beginning to understand, the two attempt to offer him a deal: They pretend they haven't found him, and in return he spends his daughter's remaining time with her, turning himself in once she passes. If CJ has a low relationship score with both Sarah and The Custodian, he will turn down the deal, believing that neither of them will keep up their end of the bargain. He draws his gun, and after a brief moment of tension, begins to open fire on the two of them. As they fight, he manages to wound Sarah, who collapses to the floor bleeding. CJ is forced to continue fighting before he can get to her. He eventually manages to finish off The Custodian with a bullet to the head, and then rushes over to Sarah, who has now crawled over to a nearby wall. Assessing her wound, CJ finds that it is fatal and that help won't get there in time, though Sarah already knows this. They discuss everything that's happened, and what happens next. If CJ has a low relationship score with The Custodian, he will turn down the deal, believing that neither of them will uphold their end of the bargain. He draws his gun, and after a brief moment of tension, begins to open fire on the both of them. After a prolonged gunfight, CJ and Sarah manage to wound The Custodian. CJ then finishes him off with a bullet to the head. Winding down, the two of them check on Kylie and observe her through the glass. They discuss what's happened, and what they're going to do about her, before leaving. If CJ has a high relationship score with The Custodian, he will accept the deal, agreeing to turn himself in once Kylie passes. The three talk about all what has happened, and then CJ and Sarah agree to leave him. Aftermath The aftermath of the events in the Showdown at Satellite Site Omega depend on the ending attained by the player as a result of their relationship scores. If both Sarah and The Custodian died, CJ is seen at the Los Santos Cemetery, standing before Sarah's grave alongside Emma. The two of them discuss all that has happened, as well as what happens next. If The Custodian died, CJ and Sarah will be seen at the beach in Bayside Marina. They discuss all that's happened, The Custodian, and what's next for Prospero. If The Custodian survives, CJ and Sarah will be seen on a beach in Bayside Marina. The discuss all that has happened, The Custodian, what's next for Prospero, and what's next for them. Relationships Family Carl Johnson When Sarah and CJ first met, shortly after the latter joining Prospero, Sarah didn't think much of him. He had no prior record, and he always seemed to shy away from her. In the time following however, they began to speak more, and developed a mutual friendship. They were close enough to trade flirts with each other on occasion, but their relationship remained strictly platonic. When they began to work directly with other during the Advent of the Myths, they grew even closer, as did the romantic tensions. She trusted him enough to tell him about how she used to be a field Agent, as well as about OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE and her failure which caused the death of her partner Jack. As such, Sarah suggested they take things extremely closely due to his death still affecting her. When the Advent of the Myths was ended, and The Custodian was defeated, she agreed to try and make things work with him. Jack Hunter When Sarah and Jack were first assigned as partners when catching the Serial Killer, their relations didn’t start off well. She considered him too analytical in nature based on his record, noting his tendency to try and talk through problems, and to overthink situations with ‘paralysis through analysis’. In turn, he considered her too hotheaded, not willing to think through decisions and willing to shoot first and talk later. Despite their different attitudes and methodologies, they were able to work well together, and efficiently tracked down and eliminated the Serial Killer. Their relationship only grew stronger when The Custodian assigned them as formal partners, and not only did they become close friends, they also entered into a relationship with one another. Their relationship was extremely passionate and wholesome, and the two even danced around the idea of marriage. However, their plans were put to rest with Jack’s death in OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE. Sarah was extremely affected by his death, entering into a year long battle with depression, and suffering suicidal thoughts and various points during the period. Katie Downes Sarah was close friends with Katie Downes even outside of work at Prospero. The last time she saw Katie, Kate was apparently off to "meet with The Custodian", a meeting which she didn't return from and subsequently disappeared without trace, apparently being killed in an op a hundred miles away. Sarah blamed The Custodian for her death. Services Sarah offers several services to the player in both Storymode and Freemode. * '''Heli Transport: Calls for a chopper which will wait outside in the Prospero H.Q. carpark. The player can then get in and choose a destination, which the chopper will take them to. Upon arriving, the player is able to jump and land using a parachute. List of Appearances * X-Files IV * X-Files IV: Retribution * X-Files IV: Redefinition Gallery SarahChar.jpg Sarah.jpg SarahAction.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.09.2017 - 00.04.14.07.jpg Gta sa 2016 10 03 11 50 21 262.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.58.12.23.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 09.07.2016 - 14.02.29.20-0.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 07.09.2017 - 20.21.50.01.png Desktop 03.25.2017 - 00.18.04.97.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.29.20.09.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.33.55.16.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.33.22.14.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.33.42.15.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.58.23.24.jpg Category:Characters Category:Prospero Category:Retribution Category:Redefinition Category:MIA